


venus

by muttdrm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Praise, Some Degradation, Weed, nick has such a way with words, rlly hate the fact that his name is tyler on here, sub kwite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttdrm/pseuds/muttdrm
Summary: nick has to voice how perfect kwites body
Relationships: Nick Nocturne/Tyler Wirks
Kudos: 7





	venus

kwite didn’t remember how they got into this situation. all he knew was that him and nick were high, listening to some soft rock, and kwite was straddling him. kwites arms were loosely around nicks neck and nicks were around his waist. nicks nose was pressed into kwites neck. he hummed along to the song playing. kwite didn’t usually listen to this type of music so he didn’t know the song, all he knew was that if he ever heard it again, he’d recognize it immediately. 

« you’re warm, » kwite mumbled into nicks neck .  nick smiled a bit and a hummed in affirmation. it was cold in the room and the heater was on. even with it at full blast, it didn’t do much against the harsh winter.kwite had a blanket draped over the both of them but it also didn’t do much. nick slowly ran his hands up kwites back, making kwite shiver.  « fuck, your hands are.. cold, » kwites voice shook a bit. nick nodded as he let his fingers touch lightly up to his shoulder blades and back down. 

« dimples, » nick mumbled. kwite hummed, questioning. « you have back dimples, » nicks voice was warm and raspy. kwite hummed again. kwite closed his eyes and let himself bury his face in the space between nicks shoulder and neck. « dimples of venus. you know, these are believed to be the mark of beauty, » nick said and ran his fingers over the indents. kwite let out a quiet huff at the feeling. 

« are you, » kwites voice tapered off as he shivered. the way nick was feeling up and down under his shirt was chilling. an overwhelming feeling of sensuality that he hasn’t felt before. he started to slowly move his hips. the room felt warmer all the sudden. the sweatpants kwite has on rubbed against the plaid pajamas nick had on, creating a warming friction. nicks nails dug a bit into kwites back, making the smaller gasp and arch his back. 

« so sweet. already worked up after just a bit of touch, huh? » kwite whimpered. « don’t be embarrassed. it’s cute. you’re so delicate; i’m not surprised you’re so... sensitive, » nick pulled kwite a bit closer while pressing his pointer fingers into the divots on his back. « dimples of venus. these are supposed to be less noticeable on men. i guess you’re beauty is beyond gender, is that right, » nick started moving his hands towards kwites stomach and slowly ran his hands up kwites chest. his thumbs ran over kwites nipples, making kwite whine. 

everything was sensitive, especially at this state. the smoke was still hanging above their head, making everything just a bit more hazy. the harsh light above them was starting to feel dim as kwite closed his eyes tightly. nicks right hand left kwites shirt and pulled the blanket over them, making everything feel thick. nicks hand quickly came back under kwites shirt and touched over kwites ribs. 

« how come everything about you is so delicate. your skin, your bones, even small features are so soft. i think this is the first time i’ve been at a loss for words, » nicksmiled. kwite was blushing. his hips moved a bit faster at their own accord. it was pretty. the way kwites breaths got heavier as he desperately grinded against the other. he felt small and trapped but in the best way possible. « can i touch you? » nick whispered. the t noise send shivers down kwites spine again. he nodded. he nodded quickly and desperately. nick smiled again and ran his fingers down slowly. « up, » nick ordered and kwite complied, pulled his hips up enough for nick to pull his pants down a bit. 

nick touched down kwites sides and towards his ass, squeezing a bit. nick breathed out a quiet  _ fuck  _ before pulling kwite closer. nick dragged his hand along his sides, feeling slight indents on kwites hips, before touching along where his hip bones slightly jutted out. he felt along the bone before slowly rubbing his hand down the small bit of thigh that was exposed. 

« nick please- » kwite whined. he loved the praise and worship but he needed some type of touch. he was starting to get desperate to feel nicks hands on him. nick chuckled a bit and touched kwites inner thigh lightly. 

« it’s insane how you feel pretty. i knew you looked pretty but i didn’t know someone could feel like this. so soft and smooth, » nick said gently as he started trailing his fingers up towards kwites cock.kwite gripped nick harder as he whimpered. nick trailed his fingers up kwites length before wrapping his hand around it and slowly going down. kwite whined again and arched his back. 

« nick, please, just.. fuck- » kwite couldn’t form sentences. he couldn’t even fully understand what nick was saying, much less try and speak similarly. all he could do was whine and cry about how badly he wants to cum. nick loved having this affect over people. speaking was almost too natural for him, so he took advantage of that often, usually during sex. there’s a reason he has a lengthy list of partners. 

« it’s a good thing you have such a perfect body, you can’t even speak well. such a beautiful little thing but you can’t even form a thought, huh? » nick degraded. kwite whimpered a bit more. he didn’t know if he liked getting degraded or praised by nick was more satisfactory. « precious little thing, as beautiful as venus but dumb as hercules, » nick ran his fingers up kwites back again while pumping slowly.

« fuck, please, just hurry up? please? » kwite begged but it wasn’t going through. nick touched along the dimples on kwites back and pulled back, looking at kwite under the dark blanket. this was the first time they actually made eye contact since nick started touching him. kwite turned red, though he was lucky that nick couldn’t see it. 

« why would i want to ruin the fun? » nick tilted his head a bit, winked, then put his head back on kwites shoulder. kwite let out a genuine moan as he tried to move his hips. nick quickly grabbed his hips and held them in place with a tight grip, completely contrasting the gentle and slow movements from earlier. « stay still. don’t make me tell you again, » nick said directly into kwites ear. kwite whimpered and nodded, too obedient for his own good. 

« yes, sir, » kwite mumbled. nick let out a quiet grunt and his cock twitched. he loved when people called him sir, it was one of the few things that almost instantly got him hard. it took him off guard hearing kwite call him that unprompted. he was actually at a loss for words. 

nick quickly pulled out his dick from his pajama pants and started jacking off himself and kwite at the same time. the pace quickened and kwite started to get overwhelmed. kwite tried to put his hand on nicks to get him to slow down but nick quickly slapped it away. 

« you wanted to cum, didn’t you? » nick mumbled into kwites ear. kwite whined as he grabbed onto nicks shirt, holding on as if he were going to take off. nick started to suck hickeys onto kwites neck, making kwite whine louder. « poor thing, so overwhelmed, huh? » nick said, out of breath, « go ahead, call me sir again. i’ll make sure you cum over and over, » nick smiled into kwites neck. the difference in personality was overwhelming kwite also. he didn’t know if he had to follow nicks orders or if he shouldn’t. kwite gripped nicks shirt harder, his thighs starting to twitch. 

« nick, » kwite gasped as nick gave him a quick spank. « sir, please, slow down, it’s too much, » kwite couldnt find the words to explain how it felt. nick slowed down a bit, not wanting to actually overwhelm him. « thank you, » kwite whimpered. nicks hand let go of kwites ass and went to his hair, pulling it. kwite winced. they made eye contact again. nick looked at his lips before looking back into his eyes. 

« can i kiss you? » nick said gently. kwite nodded. nick leaned in, feeling soft lips against his. all nick could think of was how perfect and soft he was. if he weren’t preoccupied, he’d be talking his head off about how perfect kwite is again. he knew how quickly he could switch personalities and he started to feel bad for making kwite feel overwhelmed. he’d have to apologize later. 

« sir, » kwite pulled away, a little bit of spit still connecting them. « i’m gonna cum, please- please lemme cum, » kwite started begging and whining as if that’s what he were made for. nick smiled a bit, appreciating how obedient kwite was. 

« of coarse, princess, » kwite gasped and buried his face into nicks shoulder as he came. his nails dug into nicks chest and shirt and his toes curled. kwite let out moans and whimpered as he twitched through his orgasm. it didn’t take long for nick to catch up. nick let out deep moans as their cum mixed and soaked into each others clothes. kwite panted as he slowly loosened his grip. nick sighed as his hand came to a stop. 

« nick- »

« sorry, » nick mumbled, already feeling tired. « didn’t mean to switch up like that. some people like it, others don’t. i should’ve waited to ask before doing that type of thing. »

« it’s okay, i just.. it was a bit jarring, you know? i don’t do well with that type of stuff, » kwite let out a soft laugh and pulled back, looking into nicks eyes. « it’s okay. thanks for slowing down. i feel like most people would speed up, you know, to like.. i don’t know, » kwite looked down. 

« here, why don’t we leave the talking to me, » nick smiled. kwite laughed and leaned against nicks chest. he stayed like that for a bit, letting the moment sink in. the room finally started to cool down again and nick felt warm instead of hot. 

« did you mean it? me being beautiful and shit, » kwite mumbled, looking down and noticing the mess they made. 

« of coarse i mean it. i never lie like that. you’re drop dead gorgeous and i didn’t think your body would be as beautiful as you, » nick said, the words naturally flowing out. kwite blushed a bit more and smiled. « we should get cleaned up. i can make a bath for us if you’d like, » nick combed his fingers through kwites hair, slowly detangling a couple of knots. 

« i’d like that.. »


End file.
